1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machine intended for the automatic positioning of containers which may be of very different formats and sizes, with the ability to change its rate of production by unit of time within very wide margins (for example, to work with containers of 1/2 l, 1 l, or 11/2 l capacity, selectively). This machine is designed for continuous feeding of other machines, such as high production filling machines, and is able to carry out this function owing to the large number of containers which it can position correctly per unit of time. Containers are fed by means of a horizontal transport belt toward the utilization line. Another factor in its high production rate is a minimum of interruptions occurring in its work cycle owing to its design and the means of control which are provided, while it is also possible for special purposes to operate two or more of these machines in parallel with the two production lines in this case joining to form a single line which is used to feed the corresponding filling machine.
It is understandable that in a machine of these characteristics the main parameter is reliable operation on which total production directly depends, because of which this automatic cycle machine is equipped with control and/or safety components designed to immediately detect any irregularity in the state of the containers (imperfect finish, irregular shape, etc.), or in their positioning, in the means of container transfer within the machine, in which case where defective they must immediately be rejected and removed from the other containers in such a way that they do not at any time interrupt the functioning of the machine, as described hereafter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To this effect, this machine sets out from the basic structure of a machine of which the main function has already been described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,368 to John R. Nalbach although the machine therein described has undergone a radical modification, having in common with the unit now proposed only a similar system of container transfer.